1. Technical Field
Aspects of the inventive concept relate to a display device and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes. An organic light emitting diode of the display device and a driving transistor that transfers a current to the organic light emitting diode may be degraded over time as the organic light emitting diode and the driving transistor operate.
A conventional organic light emitting display device generates sensing data by measuring a current that flows through each of the pixels in response to a certain grayscale value and compensates degradation (e.g., degradation of each of the pixels) based on the sensing data. However, a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the sensing data in a low gray level region may be relatively low because the current flowing through each of the pixels is relatively small (i.e., reliability of the sensing data in the low gray level region may be relatively low). To improve the reliability of the sensing data in the low gray level region, the conventional organic light emitting display device defines a pixel block including some pixels and generates the sensing data by measuring a current of the pixel block. However, a spatial resolution (or an accuracy of spatial information) of the sensing data may decrease in reverse proportion to the number of pixels included in the pixel block.